Experiment Gone Wrong
by Jasmine Potter07
Summary: A little look of what Fred and George Weasely did to get their joke shop up and running after leaving Hogwarts in Order of the Phoenix. Chapter 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Experiment Gone Wrong

_A/N: Characters: Fred and George Weasely; to clarify Fred is wearing a long sleeved brown shirt, tucked neatly into his khaki pants. George is wearing a long sleeved button up collar green shirt. Both brothers have their shirt sleeves rolled up to their elbows. George is the one laughing at Fred._

_This is for Professor Monse, level four homework._

_Due date: Dec. 29, 2011_

_This story is set in Order of the Phoenix after F and G flee Hogwarts during Umbridge's reign as Headmistress and before the Golden trio's visit to the Weasely twins' joke shop for the first time._

**Chapter 1 Aftermath of Leaving Hogwarts**

They have done it! Fred and his brother George have done the impossible! They just made an awesome escape from the clutches of Umbridge. They were free. Now they needed a place to stay, a place for a joke shop and items to sell. Fred knew they couldn't go home, well to the Burrow. Their mother, Molly Weasely would kill them for dropping out of Hogwarts, which has never happened before!

"Where to next Forge?" George asked his brother while they were flying towards Hogsmede. Thinking quickly, which doesn't happen much for this Weasely twin, Fred answered his brother with a smile, "Well Gred first things first, we need to get a place to stay since we can't go to the Burrow."

"Right so want to go to Diagon Ally? Lee told me that there's an open space for business we could look at." George called though the wind. The wind was getting unbearable to talk to each other so the boys landed in a remote place were very few people could see them.

"How does Lee know there's an open space for business in Diagon Ally?" Fred asked.

"He actually looked during the summer." George answered. Fred looked at his brother in surprise. He was even more surprised of Lee actually doing something like that for them. Talk about loyalty!

Since they were allowed to do magic outside of school, they shrunk their brooms, put said brooms into their pockets and walked on to the street towards Diagon Ally.

Two weeks later Fred and George were thriving in their joke shop. Despite the fact that school was still in session and their main customer focus was Hogwarts students, business was booming! So far customers were families with children under 11, curious enough to come into the shop and parents willing to buy items their curious children wanted.

After closing time one evening Fred and George started to work on new items they wanted to add to their shop. One of them was the love potion.

"Fred, are you sure you want to make love potions?" George asked his brother, unsure if they sold the potion, if people would actually buy it.

"Absolutely George, it'll be worth it. Besides we can test the potion on ourselves to make sure it works then sell it."

George looked at his brother still unsure of what they were about to do. "Fred, you need to think about this more carefully. Plus we need to get all of the ingredients for this potion, which will be hard to find."

Fred and George stared at each other for a full five minutes before Fred answered his brother. "I realize this George and that's not going to stop us. We can still contact Lee; he'll be able to help us. Since he's at Hogwarts he can get the ingredients we can't find in Diagon Ally."

George just shook his head, '_He's not getting it_.' He thought. "That's stealing Fred. You know how I feel about stealing. We can't ask Lee to steal from Snape that'll be worse than getting caught pulling pranks on the Slytherins." George looked at Fred, who had a look on his face like he was in deep thought.

"Why don't we look for the ingredients we need in Diagon Ally, then if we can't find what we need we can _**ask**_Professor Snape if we could _**borrow**_the ingredients we need and pay him. How's that Forge?" George smiled at his brother 'It seems like he got it after all.' George thought. "Awesome Gred, let's make a list of what we need and go get the ingredients tomorrow."

An hour later they finished making the list of ingredients they needed to buy in Diagon Ally. The brothers decided to call it a night and went to bed, thoughts of the escape from Hogwarts still fresh in their minds, both brothers had smiles on their faces as sleep came.


	2. Chapter 2

Experiment Gone Wrong chapter 2

_**A/N: Here's chapter 2, enjoy! This chapter is extremely longer then the first, just saying.**_

The next morning, Fred and George made their way to the different shops in Diagon Ally. They walked into the Apothecary shop to buy their potion ingredients and then headed to the Owl Post so they could contact Lee Jordan.

In order to make the letter they were sending unsuspious, the brothers used invisible ink on the back of the letter.

This is what the letter said to the unsuspecting person (i.e. Umbridge, Flitch or anyone who would intersect the letter):

**Hi Lee,**

**We wanted to touch base with you and see how things were going in school. How are your classes going? Are you excited about your N.E. exams? If you are make sure you study hard. How is Quidditch? **

**Let us know how you are doing please.**

**Can't wait to see you,**

**Your parents.**

They did this _only_ because if they put their names on the letter then they could get into trouble. They knew that Lee could read between the lines and therefore knew who the letter was really from. Plus the handwriting is George's. That should be enough of a clue for the twins' best friend.

Fred read the letter then flipped the parchment over and began to write the real message.

Lee,

This is Fred and George a.k.a Gred and Forge. We wanted to ask you if you could talk to Professor Snape for us about some potion ingredients we need to make a certain potion for our joke shop. We also wanted to check base with you and see how everyone are. How are Ginny and Ron with Umbridge in control? How are Harry and Hermione? Are they still pranking? How are Angelina and Katie doing without Quidditch? Please contact us as soon as possible. Also so you won't get into trouble (not that isn't a bad thing!) please write your reply and then make it invisible, then write a reply to the letter your 'parents' sent you. The owl you use will know that it's really from us.

Keep the mischief alive!

Fred and George Weasely

The brothers re-read the letter and then put an illusion charm on it to make it (the real message) invisible. "Let's hope this works." George said. Fred nodded, and then said, "I'll give this to the Owl Post, while you set everything up and make sure we have everything we need."

George nodded at his twin and watched him leave. He then started to gather everything they needed to make the love potion, even checking the list they made the day before, twice! They were missing one ingredient that the Apothecary didn't sell. "Fred is not going to like this." George mumbled to himself. He wasn't looking forward to telling his twin that they were missing one ingredient.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**Break**___

Lee Jordan was sitting at the Gryffindor table. It was breakfast time and the owl post was going to arrive any minute. He didn't expect any mail really; he just enjoyed getting the paper. Even though the paper was _rubbish_ (due to the stuff they say about Harry Potter and Dumbledore_)_, it was nice to know what was going on outside of Hogwarts for a change.

When the owls came to deliver the mail, Lee was very surprise to see not one but two owls at his plate. One owl, a barn owl, had the newspaper in its beak. The other owl, a Great grey owl, had a letter tied to its leg. This owl however was black all over and reminded Lee of Hedwig, Harry Potter's owl.

'_Strange, I usually don't get mail. Not since Umbridge became Head Mistress, unless…' _Lee thought_. _Then it came to him. The mysterious letter must be from Fred and George Weasely!

Lee payed the barn owl with the newspaper and it flew out of the great hall. The other owl however waited patiently for Lee to untie the letter. He didn't even dare open the letter now; he had to wait until he was out of sight of the old hag who calls herself Head Mistress of Hogwarts. So he put the letter in his pocket and read it later.

After classes were done for the day (and fighting with the Slytherins) Lee hurried to the Gryffindor tower for some privacy. He walked into his dormitory and out of habit since the Weasely twins made their grand exit, looked at the two empty beds that once belong to his best friends. It also didn't help that his bed was beside Fred's. Lee sat on his bed and opened the letter.

It read:

**Hi Lee,**

**We wanted to touch base with you and see how things were going in school. How are your classes going? Are you excited about your N.E. exams? If you are making sure you study hard. How is Quidditch? **

**Let us know how you are doing please.**

**Can't wait to see you,**

**Your parents.**

Lee stared at the letter. He didn't expect a letter from his parents. He sighed disappointedly. He was worried about Fred and George. How were they doing? Where are they living now? Have they contacted anyone? Have they opened the joke shop they've been talking about for years yet? Lee laid on his bed and looked at the ceiling. Then an idea hit him. _'This has to be a trick,'_ Lee thought. _'This letter must be a cover up from Fred and George. I just need to figure out what they really mean and find the real letter.' _

Pulling out his wand, Lee pointed it to the letter "_**Fateor**_," he said. He put his wand down and looked at the letter, then flipped it. There was more writing. A new letter, in Fred Weasely's handwriting!

It read:

Lee,

This is Fred and George a.k.a Gred and Forge. We wanted to ask you if you could talk to Professor Snape for us about some potion ingredients we need to make a certain potion for our joke shop. We also wanted to check base with you and see how everyone are. How are Ginny and Ron with Umbridge in control? How are Harry and Hermione? Are they still pranking? How are Angelina and Katie doing without Quidditch? Please contact us as soon as possible. Also so you won't get into trouble (not that isn't a bad thing!) please write your reply and then make it invisible, then write a reply to the letter your 'parents' sent you. The owl you use will know that it's really from us.

Keep the mischief alive!

Fred and George Weasely

Lee's heart was pounding! He couldn't believe that they wanted him to talk to Professor Snape of all people!

Lee immediately wrote a reply down and a cover up letter in case Mr. Filch got his grimy hands on it. Then he walked out of his dorm, into the common room, spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione in a corner. He thought about telling them that Fred and George have contacted him. But decided not to, those three had other things to worry about.

When Lee arrived at the owlery he noticed he wasn't alone. There was someone else who wanted to send a letter. A man in black.

"Good evening Professor Snape." Lee greeted. Professor Snape turned around and looked at Lee with a glare. Lee gulped before speaking again. "I have recently been informed by two students that they wanted me to talk to you about some potion ingredients."

"Why pray tell couldn't these two students you mention simply come to me instead Mr. Jordan?" Professor Snape asked.

Lee thought for a moment before answering, "They certainly are not on campus Professor and have asked me to represent them instead."

"Why aren't they on campus Mr. Jordan?" Professor Snape asked, sounding angry. "Who are the students you speak of?"

"Fred and George Weasely sir," Lee answered nervously.

Professor Snape did not say a word. He simply looked at Lee as if saying 'Why am I not surprised.'

"Is that a letter to them, Mr. Jordan?" Professor Snape asked, nodding toward the letter in Lee's hand.

"Yes sir." Lee said, holding up his hand so that Professor Snape could see the letter clearly, "They wanted me to reply as soon as possible. I'm really worried about them."

"I'm sure you are, after their performance of leaving the school, I would be worried too since they haven't completed their education." Professor Snape said this in a hiss. Clearly not pleased at all, (when is he EVER pleased!) at the fact that two students left their educations behind.

Lee cringed at that. He knew that was an issue for a lot of people. Fred and George didn't seem to care anymore about that at all, that's why they dropped out of school when they did.

"What are the ingredients you speak of Mr. Jordan?" Professor Snape asked, clearly ready to finish the conversation they were having.

"Fred and George did not say. I asked them that in my letter to them, when they reply I'll let you know sir."

Professor Snape raised a black eyebrow, "Well whatever the unknown ingredients are I would have to decline on helping them."

Lee stared at the Potions Master in a mixer of horror and anger, "But Professor how…" Lee was cut off by Professor Snape's raised hand.

"You know the changes that have been happening here. It is too dangerous to contact anyone who is not on school grounds. I cannot help them Mr. Jordan" the Professor stopped when Lee was about to protest again then Professor Snape continued, "By sending them letters." Professor Snape paused again, "Therefore, I will have to meet them face to face." He said this with a smirk.

Once again Lee stared at Professor Snape, shocked! 'Is he really going to help them? That'll be a story to tell people!'

"Does that mean you'll help Fred and George, Professor?" Lee asked, not sure if the Professor was going to help or not.

Professor Snape didn't answer right away. Instead he raised a black eyebrow (again!). "You will have to figure that one out yourself Mr. Jordan, in the mean time I need to return to my office, excuse me." With that said Professor Snape left, his black robes blowing in the wind behind him.

Lee, once again, stood in shock at the place where Professor Snape left. He couldn't believe his luck! Once he came to his senses, he called one of the school owls and tied the letter onto its leg then released it to deliver his reply letter to his two best friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The beginning to a new day brings George waking up to a tapping sound from a window.

**Tap, tap**_; _went the owl, trying to get someone to notice him.

"Fred can you get that?" George mumbled, rolling over in his bed. Not noticing Fred responding or not.

**Tap, tap, tap **the owl went louder.

"Fred stop that tapping!" George moaned, annoyed that his sleep was cut off.

**TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP **The owl, now annoyed that no one was going to let him in tapped on the window even harder.

George sat up in his bed and looked around. He saw that Fred's bed was empty.

"Fred?" George called. There was no response.

Scared that something might have happened to his brother, George shot out of bed like a bullet and ran into the kitchen. He stopped, almost sliding, to find Fred sitting at the table with an owl in front of him.

Fred looked up from what looked like a letter he was reading, "Hey good morning sunshine." Fred greeted.

George moaned and rubbed his eyes. "What's that Fred?" George asked.

"Lee's reply letter."

"Really let me see," Before Fred could respond, George came over to him and snatched the letter out of his brother's hands.

"Oi!" Fred yelled.

"Shut it Forge."

Lee's reply from his 'parents' went like this:

_Dear mom and dad_

_Thank you for sending the letter. It's wonderful to hear from you both. I'm doing fine. The teachers are keeping us busy with the NEWTs exams coming up. Some people are starting to have nervous break downs though. It's like 5__th__ year all over again._

_Sincerely your son,_

_Lee _

George flipped the letter, expecting for more, then looked at Fred, "That's it? Where's the rest!"

Fred shook his head, grabbed the letter from his brother, pulled out his wand and said, "**Fateor**,"

There in black and white was another letter written from their friend Lee Jordan.

It read:

Dear Forge and Gred,

It's really good to hear from you Hogwarts isn't the same. Angelina and Katie are doing fine I suppose. I guess they are keeping busy with studying for the Newt exams coming up. Since they don't have Quidditch to vent out any anger they might have, you know how those two can get. I will keep an eye on your brother and sister for you, as well as Harry and Hermione. They are still having D.A. meetings and I'm helping them prank Umbridge but sometimes it's a bit challenging what with the Slytherins taking control and all.

As for asking Professor Snape for help, I will try my best to talk to him but I'm not really sure about this. Who knows he might surprise me and help you two out without complaint. Ha! Yeah right and Umbridge isn't a troll! Just joking.

Anyway I will continue your work on pranking those who don't know a good joke unless it's plain on the nose on their faces.

Keep me updated on certain pranks you want to try on Umbridge or any Slytherins!

Oh! I almost forgot what ingredients do you need from Professor Snape? I need to know so I can tell him.

Your partner in crime in all things mischief,

Lee Jordan

After reading the letter several times Fred and George exchanged looks. They both had HUGE ear to ear smiles on their faces. "Let the work begin," They said to each other at the same time.

With that said, the brother, still smiling from ear to ear got up from their seats and walked down the stairs to their shop where they opened the door to awaiting costumers.

_**A/N: Fateor means revel in Latin. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter Please review.**_


End file.
